konfafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Scarlett
Scarlett (ur. 8 czerwca 1998 r. w mieście Zabierz, zm. jeszcze przed narodzinami na cmentarzu) - licząc Pedo, którego nie było przez jakiś czas na konferencji, jako siódma dołączyła do grupki, ściągnięta tu na prośbę Toma chcącego więcej ludzi przez Kiti. Charakter Scarlett to artystka i intelektualistka. Zajmuje się zarówno pisaniem, jak i śpiewaniem i rysowaniem. Przy tym lubi sobie czasem inteligentnie podyskutować (i tu dwie wgniatające w ścianę z zaskoczenia rzeczy: a) inteligentna dyskusja na konfie; b) inteligentna dyskusja z Tomem). Porównując ją z charakterami pozostałych członków konferencji - no, może poza Kasią - można by się zastanowić, co ona zasadniczo tutaj robi. Odpowiedź jest jednak prosta. Dzięki Scarlett i jej artystycznej duszy na konferencji zachowana jest równowaga (choć tylko częściowa, bo nawet największa artystka nie byłaby w stanie zneutralizować połączonych sił głupich akcji Toma, Sklo i Kiti). Prawdopodobnie najpoważniejsza na konferencji, przenigdy nieużywająca takich emotikon jak "<3" czy ":*" (choć to pierwsze możliwe, jednak wyłącznie w stosunku do anime lub jedzenia), dlatego też Tom stwierdził, że woli sztukę. Lubi za to używać emotikon mających przedstawiać kwaczki (typu ":V" czy '>'. Nadzwyczaj często zdarza jej się mówić, że coś jest nieśmieszne i stwierdzać, że dana osoba ma schizy (najczęstszym obiektem takowych teorii jest Tom... w sumie może w tym coś być). W gruncie rzeczy Skar wcale nie jest taka poważna, po prostu jest poważna, jeśli porównać ją z resztą konfy. Bo w końcu zdarzy jej się powiedzieć coś śmiesznego, a i zaśmiać również (choć to już raczej podczas rozmów głosowych; inaczej niż przez śmiech rozbawienia chyba nie potrafi okazać). Młóci w minecrafta i lola, a także kurnikowe gry. Nie oglądała pokemonów w dzieciństwie (dlatego też stwierdza się, że nie ma życia, a jej mieszkaniem jest cmentarz - nie obraża się, pewnie to prawda!), na konfie jednak zrozumiała ich potęgę i w nie również zaczęła młócić. Prawdopodobnie w przyszłości zostanie artystką lub chodzącą encyklopedią anime, bo dużo tych ilpońskich bajek ogląda. W dodatku jest maniaczką Japonii, choć temu zaprzecza, ale my wiemy lepiej. Jej ulubione animu to no.6, więc jeśli życie ci miłe, nie wspominaj przy niej o nim. Podobnie jak o vocaloidach (coś jak odgłosy wydawane przez wypróżniający się procesor), jej ulubionej muzyczce. Relacje z pozostałymi członkami konfy *'Tom' - ona udowadnia jemu, że ma schizy i jest nieśmieszny, on udowadnia jej, że to ona jest nieśmieszna, a on tylko ma schizy. Takie przyjacielskie stosunki, uznajmy więc, że ich relacje stoją na całkiem dobrym poziomie. *'Kasia '- poza Kiti zdecydowanie najlepsza kumpela Scarlett z konferencji. Często toczą rozmowy na skejpie, spiskują, tak żeby nikt nie wiedział (w rzeczywistości wiedzą wszyscy) i poświęcają sobie sporo czasu. *'Kiti '- najlepsza psiapsiuła z reala bodajże od czwartej klasy szkoły podstawowej, nic więc dziwnego, że właśnie ją musi lubić najbardziej. *'Storm '- zdecydowanie dobre stosunki, zdarzało im się gadać na konfie, grać w LoLa i śmiać się z Toma, że jest głupi i że nikt go nie lubi, dostać za to bana, przeprosić Toma i cofnąć czas, by nikt nie dowiedział się o tym banie, bo opinia byłaby zszargana. *'Sklo' - raczej spoko, bo ze Skar raczej ciężko się poważnie pokłócić, co najwyżej leciutko posprzeczać, nic poważnego. *'Pedobear '- praktycznie się nie znają poza tymi dwiema czy trzema rozmowami, nie ma co oceniać. *'Vege' - dobre/neutralne stosunki. Najlepsze teksty Memy